Les carnets du coeur de
by Mina Murrey
Summary: Chuis nulle pour les résumés! Amateurs de couples bizarres, par ici! Plusieurs histoires avec toujours un même personnage, mais le partenaire varie ! Hum hum... Qui sera le prochain ou la prochaine sur la liste?
1. Chapter 1

-Sirius Black ! Puisque mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous resterez à sa fin !

Le professeur Mcgonagall, après ce petit interlude poursuivit son cours comme si de rien n'était. A la fin du cours, le susnommé Sirius Black n'alla pas au bureau du professeur comme prévu, mais essaya de s'échapper le plus discrètement possible de la salle de classe, malheureusement…

-SIRIUS BLACK ! Si vous me forcez à crier une troisième fois votre nom durant cette journée, ce n'est pas avec moi mais avec Argus Rusard que vous ferez votre détention !

Le Gryffondor de cinquième année avança l'air penaud jusqu'à sa directrice de maison, sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades de classe.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune homme se plaint à ses amis :

Ce n'est pas croyable ! C'est la quarante troisième retenue que Mcgonagall me donne !

Mais oui, Sirius, on sait bien que tu es très fort !

Peter, enfin, on est que le cinq Novembre ! Tu te rends compte ! A croire qu'elle me met des retenues parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi !

Bien sûr, Patmol, personne ne peut te résister ! Mcgonagall a forcément dû succomber à ton charme incommensurable ! dit Remus.

Ou alors elle a succombé au nombre incommensurable de tes bêtises !

La ferme, Cornedrue! Oh, salut Evans !répondit aigrement la cible de toutes ces piques.

James Potter se retourna vivement pour saluer à son tour la détentrice de son cœur. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé de son siège, au fin fond de la salle commune. Le jeune homme, se rendant compte de la supercherie, fit face à son supposé meilleur ami avec un magnifique regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Sirius, sentant proche l'heure de son décès prétexta l'arrivée de sa retenue afin de rester en vie. Black se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Il frappa, et, n'entendant aucune réponse, entra. Mcgonagall n'était pas là. Il s'approcha des fenêtres. A l'extérieur, il faisait un temps exécrable. Un orage avait éclaté pendant le dîner, et maintenant le vent pliait les arbres les plus fins. Sirius regardait les bourrasques souffler et remarqua finalement quelque chose emportée par l'une d'elles. La chose tomba dans le lac et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils…Il lui semblait reconnaître cette forme…Mcgonagall !

Accio balai !

10 secondes plus tard, le gryffondor s'envolait au secours de sa directrice de maison. Au dessus du lac, il la retrouva en train de se débattre pour ne pas sombrer. Ses dernières forces semblaient la lâcher et elle allait couler au moment où Sirius lui prit la main et la fit monter sur le balai. Elle était inconsciente et pesait son poids, mais le jeune homme la ramena rapidement à son bureau. Elle se réveilla et reprit peu à peu contenance.

Black ! Que faites vous là ?

J'ai une retenue avec vous, professeur…

Ah…Et bien nous remettrons cela à une autre fois, je dois retourner à mes appartements…

Elle se leva, fit trois pas et chancela. Sirius la retint de justesse.

Je vous accompagne !

Le jeune Gryffondor la soutint jusqu'à de spacieux appartements où il la laissa tomber sur un lit. Elle était trempée, et son lit n'allait pas tarder à l'être aussi. Son esprit Serpentard lui dit de la laisser comme ça, avec un peu de chance elle tomberait malade… Mais sa gentillesse gryffodoresque l'incita à lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés, à la réchauffer et à la border après lui avoir lu une histoire… Hum, non, faut pas pousser, quand même !... Bref, il commença à lui enlever sa robe…

Black ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites !

Ben, je vous déshabille, professeur, Répondit naïvement le gentil Gryffondor qui ne connaissait rien à la vie N/A : Ces jeunes, j'vous jure !

…Vous êtes malade !

Non, en revanche, vous allez l'être si je ne vous enlève pas rapidement ces vêtements trempés…

Rassurée sur les motifs de son élève, Mcgonagall n'opposa de remontrance que sur le fait qu'il la voit nue…

Oh, j'en ai vu d'autre et certainement des pires ! Et je vous promets que vos formes ne feront pas le tour de l'école !

Ainsi Black eu le privilège de poser les yeux sur le corps en partie dénudé de sa directrice de maison. Il mit les vêtements à sécher et alimenta le feu. Il l'aida à se coucher puis retourna à la tour de Gryffondor.

Une semaine plus tard, Sirius alla voir Mcgonagall après un de ses cours avec les premières années… Les élèves avaient transformé des allumettes en aiguilles à coudre. Quand il entra dans la salle, le professeur semblait absorbée et ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Professeur ?

Elle sursauta et poussa un juron.

Quoi, qu'y a t il ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Je n'ai pas fait ma retenue… Vous vous êtes piquée ?

Oui… Votre retenue ? Vous êtes bien le seul élève à pouvoir rappeler à son professeur qu'il n'a pas fait de retenue !

Sirius acquieça en souriant. Il lui prit la main et suça délicatement le doigt où elle s'était piquée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et remarqua la gêne apparente du professeur. Après quoi il embrassa sa main qu'elle reprit rapidement.

Demain soir, 19h30, pour votre détention. Et maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune.

Le beau Gryffondor sortit, fit un tour dans les couloirs, puis retourna à la salle de métamorphose. Mcgonagall était assise par terre et sanglotait. Sirius s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les prunelles grises du jeune Black. La femme enfoui son visage contre le torse de Sirius et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il la força à se relever. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Il embrassait son coup et murmurait des mots doux à son oreille. Elle se calma enfin et se libéra de l'étreinte du jeune, trop jeune homme. Deux larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues rosies par ses pleurs. Sirius les fit disparaître par des baisers.

Sirius, nous ne pouvons pas, vous êtes trop jeune ! mais ce n'était pas dit avec remontrance, plutôt avec désespoir…

Je savais bien que vous penseriez à cette petite difficulté…

Petite ? Mais j'ai…

Elle fut empêchée de parler par Sirius, qui captura ses lèvres ( N/A : je trouve ça très efficace pour faire taire quelqu'un, lol !). La surprise passée, Mcgonagall répondit à son baiser, Puis l'approfondit. Ils se séparèrent à regret, et le jeune Gryffondor partit rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs, Après avoir promis à sa future amante de la retrouver à l'heure dite, le lendemain, pour la « retenue ». Ils se reverraient avant, en cours, mais Mcgonagall n'eût à crier le nom de Sirius Black que le soir, lors de la détention, et pour une toute autre raison… Ainsi naquit le couple le plus secret et le plus improbable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. A l'emprisonnement de Sirius, puis à sa tragique disparition, Minerva fut bien plus bouleversée qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre.

**Mina :** --' Je sais, j'ai un esprit tordu pour écrire une histoire pareille, mais je vous rappelle que vous n'étiez pas obligé de la lire! Bon, pour le baiser, j'ai pas précisé si c'était un french kiss, parce que je souhaitais rester soft (mais ai-je vraiment réussi ?) et que, pour moi, dire que deux langues se rencontre, c'est pas super glamour… (Oui, je sais, imaginer Sirius, le Beau, Le Merveilleux Sirius avec une vieille peau c'est pas terriblement glamour non plus, mais bon ! Pour moi, Mc Go était très belle dans sa jeunesse, et Maggie Smith est âgée, mais pas non plus laide à pleurer !)


	2. Chapter 2

Pitite chose que j'avais oublié la dernière fois…

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling, ce qui est encore heureux, sinon de nombreux sadiques de mon espèce ferait subir à leur persos préférés des choses horribles !...

RAR :

Gumpinouchette : MA GUMP ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais dis moi, bigleux et Gump, je pige, mais pourquoi caribou ? Lol ! Dsl ! Et surtout, si j'en viens aux mains avec cette fichue prof d'histoire, ne me retiens pas, mais aide moi, plutôt ! Et bien sûr, vive 'Desperate housewives' !

Link9 :#la larme à l'œil, infiniment reconnaissante# MMMMEEEERRRRCCCCIIII ! Rien que pour ça, au prochain chapitre de chacune de tes fics en cours, je te laisserai trois reviews !

Explanations : Autre histoire, totalement indépendante de la première, mais si vous voulez que les deux se passent en même temps, vous faites comme vous voulez…

Chapitre 2 : Chaleur.

Ca y est ! Ca recommence ! Comme chaque mois ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était humiliant…En effet, de part ma condition, je ne peux y réchapper ! Moi, Remus John Lupin, déclare être, et ce durant 24 heures, en chaleur ! Ce désastreux état me met toujours dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver seul avec son meilleur ami devant soi ? Jusque là tout va bien, ajoutez un esprit tordu pour cause de lycanthropie, et votre ami posera ses mains sur votre torse et s'agenouillera pour dégrafer votre pantalon et vous…Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Sirius en face pendant une semaine ! Il faudra que je reste avec James et Peter… James Potter et ses magnifiques cheveux en bataille…J'aurais tout le loisir de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux si jamais un jour nous venons à le faire par der… ! Glups !

Quelque chose ne va pas, Rémy ? me demande Peter, intrigué par mes borborygmes et mon air outré.

Non, c'est juste que je viens de lire une histoire illustrée de torture de gobelins, ça n'est pas très ragoûtant.

Ah…

Bizarrement, aucun des trois ne me demande mon livre, eux qui sont d'habitude tellement passionnés par l'histoire de la magie ! Sacré Peter, on lui ferait gober n'importe quoi !... C'est étrange, pourquoi est-ce que je ne fantasme pas sur lui ? En réalité, je n'ai pas eu d'idée perverse de toute la matinée… Ca n'a commencé que ce midi, lorsque Lily s'est assise en face de moi et a enlevé sa veste. A ce moment là, j'ai eu une vue imprenable, le tissu de son chemisier s'est pressé sur sa poitrine et j'ai entr'aperçu son soutient gorge… Evidement, réaction immédiate, et j'ai dû manger deux fois plus lentement que d'habitude, afin que mon pantalon cesse de me serrer. Ensuite je suis allé à la bibliothèque récupérer le livre sur la guerre des gobelins : à cette heure-ci, seuls les « rats de bibliothèque » étaient présents, et même alors, j'ai eu vraiment chaud… Cela fait donc maintenant une heure que j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce fichu bouquin, pour éviter que mon esprit ne vagabonde sur le corps de mes amis ! Mais bientôt la délivrance ! Pendant le cours prochain, métamorphose, je suis assis au premier rang, à côté de Peter, tout devrait bien se passer… Peter est si nul que pour lui expliquer, mon esprit devra uniquement cibler le sujet !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! Arrivés et installés ! Je réussis sans problème l'exercice du jour ; Queudver, en revanche, a du mal.

Tu prononces mal la formule, Peter !

Mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait…

Il réessaie et prononce encore une toute autre formule, mais avant d'appliquer le sort, il fait tomber sa baguette. Celle-ci le touche et le transforme en verre à pied. Mcgonagall, exaspérée et ne voulant probablement perdre son temps à réparer les erreurs de mon ami, demande à James de l'emmener à l'infirmerie quand un Sirius énervé se jette sur un Serpentard qui se moquait de notre camarade maladroit. La prof l'envoie voir Dumbledore. Je reste donc le seul Maraudeur présent et je m'ennuie fermement puisque j'ai déjà terminé les exercices. Je me retourne donc et écoute les explications que Mcgonagall donne à un élève de Serpentard. Elle fait le mouvement, puis s'éloigner lentement. Elle n'est pas très vielle et parait pourtant déjà si stricte ! Ca lui donne un certain charme, la rend…inaccessible. Hum, c'est excitant !...oO ! Mcgonagall ! Certes c'est une belle femme, très belle, même, mais elle a au moins vingt-cinq ans ! C'est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi ! Ouh la la ! Après le cours, je file à la salle de bain des préfets et je prends un bon bain chaud, ça me remettra les idées en place ! Vivement que le cours finisse !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aah ! J'entre dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je ferme tranquillement les yeux, prends ma respiration et plonge la tête sous l'eau. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et aperçoit un pied, suivi d'une jambe puis de tout le reste d'un corps féminin qui entre dans l'eau. Paniqué, et tellement surpris que j'en bois la tasse, je sors la tête de l'eau et respire le plus rapidement possible. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec celle à qui je dois d'être ici.

Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle de bain des préfets ! dis-je en essayant

de reprendre mon calme, mais sans arrêter de tousser. Elle me regarde d'un air horrifié et couvre ses seins d'un de ses bras, puis tâche de me répondre

Je… je…et bien, je pensais que tous les préfets avaient cours, et je…, je voulais en profiter pour…

Bien évidement, elle ne termine pas sa phrase et alors qu'elle baisse la tête et rougit je me rends compte de ma situation plus qu'embarrassante. Ma libido se réveille malgré moi et je deviens beaucoup plus grand. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et mets mes mains devant la partie de mon anatomie qui a, ces derniers temps, un peu trop tendance à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir ! Je suis heureusement de l'autre côté du bassinet, l'ayant remarqué elle aussi, elle me demande de me retourner afin qu'elle s'habille et sorte de la pièce. Avant de partir, elle me signifie que, bien évidement, ce qui s'est passé est un malencontreux accident et ne doit être su par personne. Elle me laisse enfin, dans un état pitoyable que, intelligente comme elle l'est, elle a certainement deviné…

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Encore ou pas ? Sachez en tout cas que la suite est plus drôle que cette première partie… En tout cas, content ou pas content, reviews, please !

Merci !

Mina

P.S : Rémus grandi, approche du troisième tome, et donc fin !

Au fait, qui avait deviné de qui était ces Carnets du cœur avec le premier chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, Rien à moi, bla bla bla…

RAR :

Nès : Je t'ai trouvé un autre pseudo ! Mad Ness, mad, parce que tu es folle, et Nès, bah, tu sais pourquoi…LOL ! En tout cas merci pour la review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

Julie : Mouais… J'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, par rapport à d'autres… mais merci quand même ! Au fait, je compte sur toi pour accueillir Lolotte vendredi ! Que je n'attende pas toute seule pendant ¾ d'heure comme la dernière fois ! Bon, tu encourage Zach à me mettre un message, je sais qu'il aime bien les histoires salasses, alors…LOL !

Alexia : --' Ton pseudo est nul !Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? (et de moi, par la mm occasion !)Bon, merci quand même et Bès, et ben il s'appelle Raphaël ! Ca lui va trop bien ! Il a de beaux yeux ! Oui, je sais, c'est au moins la 4ème fois que je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui mais je m'en fout !)

Joey : Salut, Hobbes ! Bon, ta 2° review n'a pas été envoyée, mais, c'est pas grave, le geste est sympa… ! Et pour la sortie de l'eau, au départ je voulais la faire comme Ursula Andress, mais je crois sincèrement que les gens n'auraient pas pigé la référence… LoL !

RARI (réponses à reviews imaginaires) :

Gumpinouchette : je sais que tu n'as pas internet en ce moment, alors comme récompense de ta future fidélité, je te remercie… Et vive Desperate Housewives !

En fait je voulais écrire plus tôt, mais j'ai eu un scénario à écrire pour mon option, un D.M de français, et enfin, LE grand moment tant attendu de tous, HP6 ! Donc là, je vais dire un ptit peu mon avis, et faire des spoilers, donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu (mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à lire mes fics à la con, dans ce cas ! Retournez vite à votre lecture !), vous pouvez descendre un peu !

Je dois dire que ce tome me laisse partagée… Je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à une grande fanfiction (et oui, des très bien construites comme ça cela existe, allez voir celles de Miss Teigne 1) qu'aux tomes précédents ! Jusqu'aux cent dernières pages, comment dire ? Oui, voilà, en gros, je me suis fais chier ! Mais j'ai quand même trouvé des points positifs ! Pas beaucoup, certes mais les cent dernières pages étaient grandioses ! Je souhaiterais passer un message : quiqonque connaît l'adresse de JK Rowling serait bien aimable de me la donner, j'ai une demande en mariage à faire ! Par exemple, le Tonks/Remus de la fin était génial ! Et le Harry/Ginny n'était pas mal non plus ! Mais bref, ceux qui veulent discuter de cela peuvent m'envoyer un chtit mail !

Chapitre 3 : Quand on grandi…

Dring ! Driing ! Et merde ! Je sors rapidement de la douche, me sèche négligemment et tout aussi rapidement...

Driiiiiiiiiiing !

J'arrive !

Je passe un boxer et enfile une chemise bien que je sois encore mouillé. Puis, suffisamment habillé à mon goût, je me précipite dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'ai à présent en face de moi le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, certainement le plus respectable professeur de Poudlard, et je suis en boxer, chemise ouvert avec torse mouillé et cheveux dégoulinants. Elle me jette un regard de reproche. Comme s'il fallait que je prévoie sa visite ! C'est à elle de ne pas se présenter comme ça chez les gens, et à n'importe quelle heure ! 'Heu, du calme, Remus, tout le monde ne prend pas sa douche à 19h30 !'…Oui, peut-être…

Heu, bonsoir, professeur. Excusez mon état, je reviens d'une longue randonnée en montagne et j'avais besoin d'un bon décrassage. Mais, hum… entrez, installez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute !

Je la laisse seule dans le salon et cours dans ma chambre terminer de me sécher et de mettre mes vêtements. Enfin correctement habillé, je me présente devant elle et lui demande si elle désire boire quelque chose, un thé, par exemple, ou si elle a faim…

Je prendrai volontiers un thé, Remus, je vous remercie.

Je lui sers le thé et m'assoie, attendant qu'elle se mette à parler.

Je suis ici à la demande du professeur Dumbledore. Il veut à vous offrir le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), et tient expressément à ce que vous l'acceptiez.

…Là je suis sur le cul ! Dans les deux sens du terme. En effet, dès le nom de Dumbledore, je me suis assis, afin de prévenir les mauvaises surprises… Je la regarde, pour essayer de deviner si elle plaisante ou non. Mais Mcgonagall, la sérieuse Mcgonagall plaisantant, ce n'est pas très réaliste !

Mais, professeur, vous et le directeur connaissez mon état, dis-je, légèrement paniqué, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible ! Ce serait trop dangereux pour les élèves !

Remus, sachez que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons une absolue confiance en vous. Albus a conçu un plan entièrement sécuritaire : le professeur Rogue vous préparera la potion tue-loup et vos collègue prendront vos classes pendant les périodes de pleine lune.

Mais les parents ! Ils ne voudront jamais qu'un loup-garou enseigne à leurs enfants !

Si ce n'est que ça, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir !

Et c'est illégal ! Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter.

Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Vous avez la chance de revenir à Poudlard, et vous la refusez ! Albus m'avait dit qu'il serait difficile de vous convaincre, mais il ne pouvait pas venir. Il a dû se rendre à Azkaban, Sirius Black s'étant échappé aujourd'hui… Il va sûrement tenter de venir à Poudlard, comme Harry y entre en troisième année…

Harry est à Poudlard ? Sirius s'est échappé ! J'accepte !

Bien joué, Minerva ! Vous m'avez adroitement manipulé ! Mais ne savez-vous pas qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments comme vous venez de le faire ? Un sourire aux lèvres, triomphante, elle se lève et s'apprête à partir.

Professeur ? Elle se retourne vivement alors qu'elle était déjà presque sortie du salon.

Elle a un sourcil relevé, qui montre qu'elle cherche quelle objection je vais pouvoir encore émettre. Et elle n'a pas tort.

Vous avez parlé, il me semble, d'un professeur Rogue… Est-ce que ce serait… Séverus rogue ?

Oui.

Je grimace et, bien entendu, cela ne lui échappe pas.

Séverus Rogue est un excellent professeur, déclare Mcgonagall, comme si cette seule phrase pouvait clore le sujet. Bien, Remus, nous nous reverrons le premier Septembre.

Dans ce cas, au revoir, professeur Mcgonagall.

Voyons Remus, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, maintenant, nous sommes collègues…

Elle a aux lèvres un léger sourire de reproche et me regarde pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis la fin de ma scolarité. Non, en fait, cela remonte à plus loin, à ce jour-là…

Un mois après la rentrée…

Tiens, la petite Weasley est plutôt appétissante, aujourd'hui… Quel dommage que les jupes des uniformes soient aussi longues ! Elles sont juste au dessus du genou, on pourrait les raccourcir jusqu'à mi-cuisse… #...# ! J'avais oublié à quel point la société pouvait être regrettable… Au moins, avant que Minerva ne vienne troubler me solitude (N/A : Hum hum, je n'ai rien dit… d'accord, je pense un peu fort, mais je suis sûre que vous y avez pensé aussi…°), je n'avais personne sur lequel ma libido pouvait se déchaîner, en période de chaleur !...Maintenant je suis encerclé de fraîches jeunes filles, de petites fleurs à croquer°. En parlant de mon bien-aimé professeur de métamorphose, elle m'en a fait de belle, celle-là ! Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave. L'autre jour, Dumbledore m'a dit, en même temps qu'il me proposait des bonbons au citron (au fait, il devient un peu gâteux !), il m'a raconté que la forme que prenait un épouvantard devant Minerva, c'était moi avec une érection ! Il me l'a dit aussi crûment ! Mais Pomfresh m'a rassuré, il lui arrive d'être lucide…même si c'est rare. Bref, une douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien ! Je me déshabille dans ma chambre, puis entre dans la salle de bain. Tiens, il y a un drôle de bruit qui vient du salon ! Tant pis. J'entre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau. Je sens un courant d'air et me retourne vers la porte. J'aperçois alors Minerva dans l'encadrement, des papiers à la main, comme pétrifiée par ma nudité. Elle a vraiment le chic pour arriver quand il ne faut pas ! Je me couvre rapidement d'une serviette et le lui dit, agité par un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne m'écoute pas, et ne cesse de me regarder. Elle semble suivre du regard le parcours d'une goutte d'eau sur mon torse. Ooh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ! Il faut vraiment qu'elle parte, je viens à peine de me calmer ! Je le lui dis en omettant bien sûr la seconde phrase. Elle ne va donc pas bouger ! Ca commence à devenir gênant. Ses yeux s'arrêtent au niveau de mon nombril, puis elle me regarde dans les yeux.

Euh… Y'a une drôle de lueur, là… dans son regard…

Huum ! Elle a les lèvres douces ! Oo ! Comment je sais ça, moi ? C'est peut-être parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi et qu'elle est à présent ne train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Hum, oui, c'est bien possible, voire même probable… Mais, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'a plus peur de son épouvantard ? Ou que Dumby ce serait foutu de moi…Mais au fait, ce n'est pas bien, ça, pas bien du tout ! Oh, et puis merde ! Encore puceau à 43 ans, ce n'est plus possible !

°: Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, un petit indice… Comment une femme peut-elle troubler la solitude d'un homme ? A vous de trouver !

°n°2: Référence directe à Fruits Basket ! C'est un assez bon manga, je vous le conseille !

Note de l'auteur : Bon, excusez moi encore pour mon retard, en fait j'ai commencé d'écrire la suite pour la poster le mardi précédent, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer avant aujourd'hui !

2° note : Alors voilà, en gros, j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes m'avaient lu, que quelques unes m'avaient laissé un message, mais… Comment dire ? Ben le nombre de reviews est pas équivalant à celui de lecteurs… c'est triste, hein ? Vous voulez pas me consoler ? (pour les gens qui me connaissent, il n'y a aucune connotation sexuelle là-dedans !) Je vous fais confiance, en fait j'aimerais surtout qu'une personne que je ne connais absolument pas me dise qu'il a lu mon histoire, c'est tout… Alors, plus ! La suite, c'est avec… Nan, je préfère vous laisser mariner…LOL !

XXX sur la fesse gauche, Mina.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite ! Bon, je sais, je tarde un peu, mais… Mais y'a la suite et c'est tout ce qui importe ! Je voulais dire que je vais enfin pouvoir en toute légalité regarder des films comme Orange mécanique, ou encore Le silence des Agneaux (Merde, déjà vu !) en gros, j'ai 16 ans ! Assez parlé de moi, la partie que je préfère…

RAR :

**Link9** : Wouaah ! Merveilleux, j'ai 2 reviews de toi, je n'en attendait pas tant, et je peux te dire que je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup ! Et à bientôt, j'espère ! (je parle pas de reviews, mais de tes fics)

**tite bulle brine** : C'est pas ma faute quand même si tu laisse la bouchonne regarder des fics qui sont pas de son âge ! Tu ne remplis pas ton devoir de grande sœur ! Moi, je peux te garantir que quand Doudou voudra lire des trucs sur internet à l'âge de Miji je le laisserai pas faire ! De toutes façons c'est pas pour tout de suite, il arrive déjà pas à tenir assis, et ne peux pas garder son doudou dans les mains plus de 2 minutes…

**Joey : **Sourire de sadique à la Pellegrin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça peut pas être érotique ? J'imagine pas Mc Go comme Guerrero, encore heureux !

**Alexia :** Mes allusions ? Et celles de Bès tu n'as rien à y redire ? èé Fais chier, c'est toujours moi qui trinque ! Et ne t'en fais pas, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**Ange Cavalière :** Tu veux la suite ? T'es vraiment sûre de toi ? Bon, c'est à tes risques et périls ! Mdr ! Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit, tu sais, ça fait super plaisir quand quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît absolument pas nous envoie une reviews ! Tu es la seule que je ne connaisse pas !--'…

**Elodie :** Oui oui, c'est bien moi… Désolée si je te fais peur, mais tu vois comme ça comment sont les amis de Malexia ! .

Disclaimer : GrumblbumGrumlmlumb Rien à moi… Du moins pas encore ! Pas vrai, Hobbes ?Mdr ! Sauf Ethan et Elinor, ils m'appartiennent ! Mais si ils intéressent quelqu'un, je veux bien louer mes persos ! Lol !

Avertissement : Ce chapitre et certainement le suivant parle de relations homosexuelles entres femmes, donc homophobes, abstenez-vous !

Chapitre 4 : Métamorphose.

...Et ainsi, le métabolisme animal se simplifie pour devenir un objet commun, dénué de magie. Pour la métamorphose d'objets en animaux, vous attendrez la 4ème année, et celle d'animaux en objets magiques, et donc complexes, la 6ème. Bien, le cours est fini. La prochaine fois, nous passerons à la pratique.

Ginny sorti rapidement, suivi de près par Ethan.

Oh, je la hais, cette vieille peau ! Gromela-t'il. Et je ne supporte pas cette matière !

Mais bien sûr, tu as tout à fait raison, elle est dix fois plus détestable que Rogue ! Répondit la rousse d'une voix moqueuse. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, il nous faudra encore la supporter cinq ans. Moi, je trouve qu'elle est très compétente, et c'est la prof que je préfère après Lupin !

Arrête avec ça ! Si tu l'aimes tant, débrouilles toi pour qu'elle soit à tes pieds ! Tu n'en es même pas capable !

Tu veux jouer à ça ? J'en suis tout à fait cap', mais je suis une fille. Il est probable qu'elle préfère les garçons.

Mon c… ouais ! Elle a l'air tellement mal baisée que tu peux toujours essayer !

Ethan avait un air méprisant. La jeune Weasley détestai quand son ami faisait comme ça, et cela la renforça dans son idée.

Ok ! Mais rien n'est gratuit ! J'ferais pas ça pour des prunes ! Tu devras séduire mon frère et coucher avec lui. On verra bien qui est le plus cap' des deux !

* * *

_3ème année de Ginny, La coupe de Feu._

Ginny était absorbée. La première Tâche était pour bientôt. Elle remarqua trop tard l'ombre qui arrivait à la croisée des couloirs qu'elle avait et allait emprunter. Et ne put se rattraper à temps…

Pardon Professeur !

Je vous en prie Miss Wealey !

McGonagall était sur le point de repartir quand Ginny la rappela.

V…Vous croyez qu'Harry réussira ?

La jeune fille remarqua le trouble du professeur.

Et bien… je l'espère, Miss Weasley !

La sorcière adressa un sourire à sa cadette puis poursuivi sa route.

* * *

_4ème année de Ginny, L'ordre du Phénix._

Elle se leva. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir cette nuit-là encore. Trop chaud. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait pour les autres, aussi. Ceux qui étaient en mission. Tant pis. Elle descendit. Peut-être qu'il ferait plis frais en bas. Au deuxième étage, elle vit de la lumière provenant du petit salon dans lequel ils s'installaient quand Tonks était là. Elle alla voir.

Ouch !

La personne présente était de dos, mais Ginny savait qui c'était, à la silhouette, et au parfum si particulier qu'elle dégageait. Elle était blessée.

Vous voulez de l'aide, professeur ?

La directrice de Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna.

Ginny ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

La femme regarda son bras en sang.

Ma foi, un peu d'aide ne sera superflue, je n'arrive pas à fixer ce bandage…

Laissez moi faire.

La jeune femme s'approcha et, délicatement, avec des gestes presque caressants, elle banda le bras blessé. Depuis le retour du Lord Noir et leur installation square Grimaud, elle avait souvent dû aider sa mère à soigner des gens blessés. Elle sentit le regard de Mcgonagall sur son visage et leva les yeux. Elle rencontra alors de magnifiques yeux noirs. La rousse fit un discret sourire et rosit légèrement, se rappelant que le professeur l'avait appelée par son prénom pour la première fois.

Je vous remercie, Ginny. Mais dites moi, que faites vous ici ?

Question piège, la jeune Weasley fit un sourire d'excuse et répondit :

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je me suis levée pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

Ginny s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face de son professeur et se mit à la détailler. Sa robe était déchirée, les longues manches étaient en lambeau, elle avait une bosse au front et sa lèvre était fendue. Très belles lèvres, d'ailleurs… Elle pourrait déjà commencer le plan A… « Plan A : Faire ami ami ! Pour ça, utiliser la super technique d'Elinor, le lecteur CD ! »

Accio discman !

L'appareil arriva rapidement dans ses mains. Mcgonagall la regardait bizarrement.

Comment connaissez-vous ce sort ? Il est enseigné en 4ème année !

Hum… Hermione me l'a apprit, sur ma demande… Les jumeaux me piquent souvent des affaires, je voulais connaître un sort pour les récupérer facilement !

C'est logique !

Elle sembla s'apaiser. Ginny essaya de lui faire écouter de la musique et d'engager le conversation, rien à faire, l'animagus restait sur ses gardes. La jeune femme laissa tomber le plan A, décidément inabordable… Il lui faudrait passer à quelque chose de plus… radical.


	5. Ethan

Bon, voilà, j'ai du temps, y'a une grève de profs aujourd'hui, et je m'ennuie un peu, alors…

RA.R :

Alexia : Tu changeras jamais de pseudo ?—' Tant pis… Comment ose-tu comparer Mcgonagall à cette grosse conne ? Je te hais ! Si McGoGuerrero, alors toi t'es Ginny ! Je me plaindrai à Yuyu !

Aub's ou Joey : Tu te trompes complètement ! Je ne comprend vraiment pas où tu veux en venir ! Mais on en discutera calmement demain ! (sourire de sadique à la Pellegrin, prépare toi à courir !).

Oui, je sais, c'est la honte, j'ai seulement deux reviews, mais bon c'est pas grave… Dites, les gens, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me mettiez une chtinite réponse… Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi, je vois dabs mon truc zarb, là, perso, que vous êtes 28 personnes à avoir vu cette page, et franchement, 2 sur 28, ça fait un pourcentage si faible que même ma chieuse de prof de maths ne prendrai pas ne compte ! C'est dire !

Avertissement : Bon, il y a des allusions sexuelles, et mon couple est homosexuel, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : Bon, c'est tout à J.K.Rowling, et même que elle partage un tout petit peu en nous laissant écrire n'importe quoi sur ses personnages !

Chapitre 5 : Ethan.

_7ème année de Ginny._

-Enfin fini avec ces copies ! Ces 1ère année ont l'air plutôt doués…La petite Weasley… C'est vrai, il faut que j'aille voir Severus ! Vraiment celui-là !Une semaine de retenue ! Il se prend pour qui ?

-Severus ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

-Bonsoir Minerva, comment allez-vous ?

J-e ne vous permet pas ce genre d'attitude !

-Tant mieux, moi-même je vais très bien !

-Comment avez-vous pu lui mettre une semaine de retenue ! C'est mon élève, Severus, et vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Hum…VOTRE élève, Minerva ? Je ne vous savais pas si proche de la petite Weasley…

Rogue était sarcastique…Minerva ne supportait pas que l'on soit sarcastique avec elle…Elle rougit violement et se défendit :

-Mon degré de proximité avec Miss Weasley ne vous regarde en aucun cas ! Et je ne suis pas là pour ça !

-Il me semblait aussi que Weasley traînait souvent avec vous…

-Cela suffit ! Ces insinuations sont honteuses ! Ginny Weasley se trouve souvent avec moi parce qu'elle tient à faire des progrès en métamorphose, c'est tout !

-En êtes vous tout à fait sûre ? Oh, et puis, je ne vous demandais pas de vous justifier, Minerva… Ce que vous faites avec vos élèves ne me regarde pas !dit-il en voyant son trouble augmenter. Le professeur de potion jubilait intérieurement (quel sadique, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien !).

-Une chose est sûre, Minerva, je me dois de vous rappeler que Virginia Wealey est AUSSI mon élève, ainsi que le reste des Gryffondors. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y aura pas de jour enlevé à Miss Weasley !

Le ton n'appelait aucune réplique. La femme sortit donc, et rejoignit son bureau./

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à laporte. Après un soupir, Minerva intima l'ordre d'entrer. Une tête rousse apparût. La fureur n'était pas encore retombée, et Ginny le remarqua.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ?

-Tout va bien, Weasley ! dit-elle sur un ton cassant. Elle continua ;

-Mais en fait, pourriez-vous m'expliquer le fit que vous passiez du temps avec moi ?

-...Et bien… J'aimerais faire des progrès en métamorphose…

-N'y a t'il aucune autre raison ?Ginny rougit fortement. Vos résultats sont les meilleurs de votre classe !

La jeune fille hésita, puis répondit :

-C'est que… Comment dire ? Elle rougit encore Gevoudrèdevnirprofdemétamorfoz.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Ginny déglutit, baissa les yeux et articula :

-Je voudrais devenir professeur de métamorphose…

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien être comédienne ! Il faudra que je remercie les jumeaux de m'avoir appris à mentir ! » Le visage du professeur s'adoucit et un sourire l'éclaira mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis allée voir le professeur Rogue, au sujet de votre retenue, Ginny.

« Tient, c'est à nouveau Ginny, maintenant ? »

-Il n'a rien voulu entendre… Je suis désolée !

-Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé, mais je me doutais un peu du résultat.

-Pensez-vous que j'ai si peu de pouvoir pour qu'il n'accepte pas d'écourter votre retenue ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… ! .

Le professeur se moquait d'elle ! Avec un sourire, Mcgonagall reprit :

-Le professeur Rogue a été odieux ! Il a émis des insinuations plus que douteuses sur notre relation…

Elle tomba dans une drôle de rêverie. Ginny, elle, déstressa. Tous ces mois passés à gagner la confiance de son professeur préféré auraient pu être réduits à néant par la faute de cet imbécile de Rogue ! Lui et ses foutus chaudrons qui explosent ! Comment Elinor avait elle pu tomber amoureuse et coucher avec ce sombre crétin ! Elle soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de Mcgonagall.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous venue, en fait ?

-Et bien, Elinor et moi souhaiterions… devenir animagus…

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui se referme. Ginny se retourna et vit une Elinor plus pâle que la mort s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La brune sursauta, puis vrilla ses yeux bleus délavés dans ceux de son amie et rougit.

-Et bien… Non, rien.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que la sang mêlé ne se choquait pas pour si peu et s'en étonna.

-Ecoutes, Gin, si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu devras attendre le temps que je digère l'info, Ok ?

La rousse la regarda avec l'air de la prendre pour une folle, puis se leva.

-Yep ! Digère bien, la belle ! J'vais voir McGonagall, j'ai une question à propos de la transformation.

Elle fit pivoter le tableau et se dirigea en direction des salles de métamorphose. En marchant, Ginny réfléchit à ce qui avait pu produire un effet pareil sur son amie. Elinor n'était pas du genre à se laisser perturber aussi facilement. Elle l'avait vu se battre durant la grande bataille contre des créatures de son espèce beaucoup plus expérimentées qu'elle ! Et aussi, lorsqu'il avait fallu soigner les blessés, elle au moins n'avait pas défailli comme une fillette à la vue de certaines blessures infligées par les loups-garous et autres monstres des ténèbres…

Tout en pensant, elle arriva à la salle où devait travailler sa directrice de maison. En effet, celle-ci corrigeait des copies. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas Ginny se rapprocher dans son dos et se pencher sans bruit par-dessus son épaule. La rousse, avec un grand sourire qui n'aurait présagé rien de bon si quelqu'un l'avait vu, se mit à lui souffler doucement sur la nuque, puis dans le cou. McGonagall se leva et se retourna rapidement, se retrouvant coincée entre son bureau, sa chaise et Ginny… La position était désagréable, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ou soit elle tombait sur son bureau ( ; p… j'ai rien dit, vous avez pensé tout seul, et si vous avez pas pigé, ne cherchez pas, ou votre innocence en prendra un coup !), soit elle se trouvait complètement collée à la jeune ELEVE ! Donc, il n'était absolument pas question de bouger ! Elle déglutit difficilement, et demanda :

-Vous voulez quelque chose, Ginny ?

-Et bien, pendant le dernier cours de théorie, vous nous avez parlé de la science naturelle enseignée aux moldus. Donc, j'ai fait des recherches, et je n'ai pas compris si toute la structure moléculaire était changée pendant la transformation, ou si la structure changeait radicalement de suite après avoir récité la première formule pour devenir une sorte de mixage entre l'ADN humain et celui de l'animal ?

-Oui, je vois votre problème… Et bien…

A ce moment là la jeune Weasley perdit le fil de la conversation, son esprit restant entièrement focalisé sur le mouvement des lèvres du professeur… Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait aussi sûrement que ces lèvres avaient un goût de cerise… Peut-être était-ce leur couleur ?

-…donc l'ADN ne change pas vraiment. Vous avez compris ?

Elle émergea à ce moment là et réussi tant bien que mal à articuler une réponse convenable, tout en rougissant au passage… Après quoi elle s'enfuit, oui, c'est le terme exact pour qualifier ce mouvement rapide en direction de la sortie… (Quoi l'auteure baratine ? Je fais ça juste pour votre plaisir, et non le mien !p). Bref, elle fuit. Elle retourna en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où elle fut bien heureuse de retrouver Elinor, l'air à peu près calmée… Elle respira fond, et résolu de soumettre son amie à la question nan, pas la Question !... Encore que…)

-Bien, que ne voulais-tu pas me dire tout à l'heure ?

-Je sais pas si je dois te le dire… Ok, ok, ok ! C'est bon, me frappe pas ! C'est que c'est un peu délicat… Voilà, tu sais qu'Ethan a mon bloc de dessins ? Et bien quand je suis allée le lui demander, tout à l'heure, dans sa chambre, il était occupé… Et pas tout seul ! Il était avec un garçon… C'était… Oh, Ginny, excuse moi, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te le dire…

-Tu sais, je peux tout entendre, même si c'est Harry, je trouverais juste qu'il soit tombé bien bas !

-...

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que… ! C'est Harry ? Oh mon Dieu !

-Nan, Gin, ce n'est pas Harry, c'était Ron, ton frère je suis sûre que c'était lui !

-... Je vais voir !

-N… Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-M'en fout !

Sur ces mots, la sœur du futur mort se lève et court vers la chambre de son préfet d'ami. (je sais, je cause bien la France, )

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et aperçut son frère, le visage tourné vers le ciel, et Ethan agenouillé devant lui, se retournant au son de la porte.

-Ginny !

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Elle courait, et courait encore. Dans les couloirs, elle ne ralenti même pas lorsqu'elle aperçut, à travers les larmes, le professeur Rogue qui cria, quand elle passa à côté de lui :

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley !

D'ailleurs, elle s'en foutait, il suffirait qu'Elinor mette une jupe courte et un débardeur moulant au prochain cours de potion pour que ces 20 points soient rattrapés, et même plus ! Elle ne ralentissait pas, sauf quand elle entendit son nom.

-GINNY!

Là, elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'Ethan la rattrape. Elle soufflait peu comparé à lui, mais elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et pas lui, elle avait un avantage.

-Gin ! Tu sais que ce n'était qu'un… qu'un pari ! Un jeu ! Je… Je ne voulais pas le faire !

-N'empêche que t'en a profité !

-Mais… Mais…Je… Je…Je t'aime !

Il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa celles, douces et sucrées, de Ginny. C'était un pari risqué, embrasser quelqu'un après avoir couru et avant d'avoir repris son souffle était tout de même l'une des choses les plus stupides à faire. Mais Ethan Emerson n'était pas connu pour son intelligence. Elle le laissa faire et ne répondit pas à son baiser. Quand il décolla enfin ses lèvres, elle le regarda, puis sourit, l'air blasé.

-Je crois que mon frère t'attend ! En fait, c'était une bonne idée, ce pari, nous avons trouvé l'amour, tous les deux ! Dommage pour toi que ce ne soit pas réciproque !

Elle rit méchamment devant l'air perdu de son ex-ami, et repartit en courant, vers la salle qu'elle connaissait si bien. McGonagall était encore en train de corriger des copies, mais cette fois les bras de pas l'avaient prévenue de l'arrivée imminente d'une personne. Elle ne compris cependant pas pourquoi Ginny, les joues rougies par les pleurs et le souffle court s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa salle et se pencha pour respirer. La jeune gryffondor releva la tête et vit son professeur s'avancer vers elle l'air inquiète…

-Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez couru ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous ! Juste pour vous !

La rousse prit son aînée par la nuque et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. Minerva ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, amis décida que le temps n'était pas aux questions, et répondit au, puis aux baisers…

Note : Je suis désolée, je trouve jamais de fin potable ! Donc si vous avez des idées pour m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas !. Comment dire ?... JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! Et si vous voulez un couple en particulier, pour la suite, que vous avez déjà l'idée mais la flemme d'écrire, je suis là ! ; p ! Bien sûr je parles de couples avec McGo ! Mais vous l'aviez compris ! Donc, des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Même si vous ne mettez pas grand-chose, juste un tout petit truc pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, même juste une phrase, je m'en fout, j'ai l'impression que je sers à rien si vous mettez pas de reviews ! Je vois pas trop pourquoi j'écrirais des histoires si personne ne les lit ! C'est franchement frustrant ! Donc merci d'avance !.

Bizoos à tous, Mina !


	6. Quidditch

Coucou les gens ! Alors voilà, je poste assez rapidement, mais ne pensez pas que ça va devenir une habitude ! Je dédie ce chapitre à Yuyu la Blonde-aux-yeux-presque-intelligente-mais-pas-totalement-non-plus-faut-pas-exagérer ! Je sais que vous allez me trouver sadique, mais c'est parce que je le suis !

Disclaimer : Rien a moi, mais je me vengerai, mouahahahaha !

Avertissement : Relation prof-élève, mais rien de très… Vous m'avez comprise ; /.

Note : On n'aurait plus le droit de faire des R.A.R, mais c'est pas grave vu le nombre mirobolant de reviews que j'ai reçu --'… Donc je remercie, pour ne pas les nommer, Link et Tyto27… Ainsi que Hobbes, mais tu le sais déjà !

Chapitre 6 : Quidditch !

Olivier Dubois était euphorique. Enfin, pour sa toute dernière année à Poudlard, enfin Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Et lui, le capitaine, n'en arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida donc, au lieu de passer des heures dans son lit à ne rien faire de sortir se promener.

La grosse Dame était endormie dans son tableau, il pouvait donc sortir, mais se ferait passer un savon en rentrant. Tant pis, tout valait mieux que de rester à angoisser dans son lit. Car cette victoire avait apporté à Olivier, en outre de la fierté à avoir gagné cette fichu coupe, beaucoup de doutes et d'incertitudes. Que ferait-il l'en prochain ? Il sorti finalement de son lit et déambula dans les couloirs. Il croisa Peeves qui avait on ne sait trop comment réussi à bloquer Miss Teigne dans le heaume d'une armure (Gnark gnark gnark !). Il failli se faire prendre par Rusard (ça tente quelqu'un ?comment ça on dirait Pellegrin ?), mais l'évita de justesse en entrant dans les toilettes des filles toutes proches. Il entendit des pleurs : qu'entendre d'autre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Des rires l'eussent plus surpris.

Y'a quelqu'un ?

Dubois se figea en entendant cette voix grave, masculine, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle aiguë et perçante du fantôme hantant les lieux. « Tient, Mimi a mué ? Ca devrait intéresser Harry ! ». Il ne répondit pas et vit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, une silhouette apparaissant entre les deux mouvements. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon. Il ne pensait pas qu'un Serpentard pu pleurer.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ?

Marcus Flint blanchit envoyant Olivier et passa rapidement à côté de lui pour sortir. Le Gryffondor le retint.

Je ne dirai rien. Explique-moi. Je veux savoir !

Jamais. Lâche mon bras !

Attend encore 5 minutes, Rusard est dans les parages.

Flint le regarda avec étonnement.

Pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

Si tu te fais choper, tu ne manqueras pas de me dénoncer. Simple instinct de conservation.

Olivier souriait. Son ennemi soupira.

Je comptais sur la victoire de mon équipe, aujourd'hui. J'avais une sorte de contrat avec le Club de Flaquemare. Ils m'engageaient si je gagnais ce match. Ils ne sont pas venus le voir, et comme nous avons perdu, je n'entrerais pas dans l'équipe. Je flippe juste pour mon avenir, c'est un coup de blues, quoi ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi le Serpentard se livrait ainsi, mais cela importait peu. Malgré la haine qu'il lui vouait, Olivier reconnaissait volontiers que Flint était un bon capitaine et un excellent gardien.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une chochotte ! T'en fais pas, Flint, tu trouveras forcément une équipe !

... Merci Dubois. Tu sais, c'est dur à avouer, mais si ton équipe nous a battu, c'est qu'elle était plus forte. Rusard doit être parti, maintenant. J'te laisse. Bien sûr, pas un mot de tout ceci à personne !

Flint sortit. Olivier attendit cinq minutes encore et partit à sa suite. Il n'y avait même pas le besoin de dire qu'il tairait cet incident. De toute façon, personne ne le croirait ! Cette petite discussion l'avait fait réfléchir. Il aurait plus de chances que Flint d'intégrer un équipe du championnat. Quelque peu rassuré, il décida d'aller se coucher. Arrivé au niveau des salles de métamorphose, il entendit du bruit. Au lieu, comme tout élève normal, de se précipiter loin de l'endroit, pour s'éviter les foudres réservées aux jeunes imprudents se baladant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, le courageux et gentil (stupide) petit Gryffondor ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec McGonagall, légèrement éméchée. Légèrement est un euphémisme. Le professeur était complètement débraillée, son chignon était en partie défait, de nombreuses mèches s'en échappaient. Elle semblait avoir égaré ses lunettes et ses profonds yeux noirs pétillaient, lueur certainement due à l'alcool. En l'apercevant, Dubois trouva qu'il était à mille lieues de se douter que la femme stricte et sévère qui lui enseignait la métamorphose était la même personne que cette créature merveilleuse de sensualité devant lui. McGonagall avait les lèvres rouges et son visage débarrassé de ses lunettes était harmonieux. Elle essaya de parler, mais, vu son état, Olivier dû la faire répéter.

Ze suis vraiment ffière de vous, Olivier !

Heu… Merci, Professeur.

Vvous et votre équipe êtes vvvrraiment les… les meilleurs !

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, elle leva le poing et perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'effondra lamentablement dans les bras d'Olivier, qui n'avait bien malheureusement pas prévu le coup, et tomba sur le dos. L'animagus se retrouva finalement allongée sur le jeune homme, lui-même étendu de tout son long. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et Dubois comprit à ce moment qu'elle était bien plus bourrée qu'il ne l'avait cru tout d'abord.

Ceci mérite bien une récompense !

McGonagall se pencha sur le jeune Gryffondor et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Olivier ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir Il était vrai qu'elle était particulièrement sexy ce soir là , mais il était encore plus vrai qu'elle était prof,qu'elle avait certainement plus de trois fois son âge et qu'elle avait ingurgité une impressionnante quantité d'alcool. « Et alors ? Katie Bell et Ginny Weasley ne rêve que d'une chose, que le professeur Lupin les embrasse devant toute l'école ! J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes plus mûres. Quant à la quantité d'alcool, justement, comme ça demain, elle ne se souviendra de rien, au pire, elle croira que c'était un rêve. » /Et si elle dessoûle entre temps / « Aucune chance ». Il répondit donc à son baiser.

Mr. Dubois ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites !

Rougissant comme une fillette, l'interpellé répondit :

Heu… Je vous embrasse ?

Ah ? (Tant mieux !) Si nous poursuivions cette, ma foi, fort intéressante conversation dans mes appartements ?

Avec un sourire, Olivier se releva et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la tour Gryffondor et les appartements du professeur. Il était bien tôt quatre heure du matin et les élèves n'étaient toujours pas couchés. Minerva les envoya au lit, et retourna au sien, plutôt bien accompagnée…

Alors ? Répugnant, sadique, à écorcher vive ? L'auteure (moi !) aimerait savoir si c'était bien ou pas ! Bon, si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici l'année prochaine, c'est ou que Yuyu m'a trucidé, ou que je suis une grosse flemmarde en manque d'inspiration ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

Bisous à tous, Mina.


	7. Entretien d'embauche

Voilà, je suis profondément désolée… J'aurais voulu écrire plus tôt, mais malheureusement les journées ne durent que 24 heures, c'est tragique !… Au cas où vous vous seriez inquiétés de ne plus me voir écrire cette fic, je vous rassure tout de suite, Yuyu la blonde ne m'a pas tué, c'est juste que j'ai mis du temps à retrouver l'inspiration ! Et là, il se trouve que j'ai imaginé cette histoire en prenant ma douche, ce matin… A 10h30 ! Je n'avais pas cours ! Snif ! Miracle ! J'aime la vie ! C'est pour des petits trucs comme ça que je trouve que la vie est merveilleuse ! (J'ai cours le samedi matin ! En plus quatre heures dont deux avec ma fabuleuse prof d'Histoire ! Si seulement je pouvais l'épouser !-Humpf, pour les buses, ceci est ironique !)

Nouveau chapitre, autre histoire, autre couple ! Sorry, Malex, mais Yuyu était au bord de la crise de nerf, et moi à deux doigts du désastreux incident qui aurait provoqué ma mort, donc, je ne continu pas le Olivier/McGo ! Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié à Tyto27 ! Bon, désolée pour toi, ça te casse le suspense, mais il faut quand même que je le dise… Je trouve que c'est important !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, soyez patients, bientôt, l'univers entier de Harry Potter sera à moi ! Mouahahahahahaha ! Quoi, Hobbes ? T'as paumé toutes les copies de l'achat des droits d'auteur ? Cours, 'tit Hobbes, cours !

**Chapitre,** heu… combien, déjà ? Ah, oui,**7 : Entretien d'embauche.**

-Bonjour Miss. Vous êtes bien Minerva McGonagall ?

-Heu, oui, monsieur.

-Eh bien, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu ! Votre formation d'auror vous a beaucoup changé !

Minerva remarqua que l'homme en face d'elle la regardait avec un air appréciateur… Cela ne lui disait pas grand-chose de bon, d'ailleurs.

-En effet, les exercices de duels et d'endurance au combat ont réussi à me faire devenir sportive… Albus Dumbledore lui fit un sourire et poursuivi :

-D'après votre dossier, j'ai vu que vos performances en métamorphose dépassaient la qualification demandée, que vous étiez une animagus, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et qu'en outre vous pourriez faire quelques remplacement en DCFM si le professeur Bubblecham tombait à nouveau malade…

Minerva sentait venir le mais… Elle sentait aussi autre chose, c'était bizarre, quelque chose caressait sa cheville… Or, elle n'avait rien vu, à part le phénix, qui aurait pu se glisser sous la table et ainsi, délicatement, tapoter sur son pied et sa cheville…

-Cependant, Miss McGonagall, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez convenir…

Elle vira son regard droit dans les yeux bleus pétillant du tout nouveau directeur de Poudlard et leva un de ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation…Elle voyait à peu près où il voulait en venir. Minerva n'était pas sûre de vouloir ce poste au point de _payer de sa personne_ pour l'obtenir… De plus, il était probable que si elle le faisait une fois, elle serait obligée de recommencer !

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Apparemment, vous avez des difficultés de relations humaines, or, si vous obtenez ce poste, non seulement vous serez professeur de métamorphose, mais de surcroît vous serez la directrice de la maison Grinffondor.

Minerva réfléchit rapidement. Dumbledore voulait une personne intelligente, sûre d'elle, capable de réagir en cas de danger, et ce, pour contrer Tom, selon ses dires… Elle était cette personne ! Personne d'autre qu'elle n'en voulait plus à Tom Jedusor que Minerva McGonagall, d'après elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle obtienne cette place à tout prix ! Qu'importe le montant de l'addition, elle règlerait en nature ! Et ne serait pas la seule à payer, cela aussi, elle le ferait payer à Tom et ses sbires !

-Certes, professeur, mais vous savez que mon enfance n'a pas été très facile, mes parents ne connaissant pas le sens du mot amour… mais j'apprendrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil un peu coquin, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire…

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous êtes engagée, Miss McGonagall !

-Je vous remercie, professeur Dumbledore !

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi Albus !

-Si vous m'appelez Minerva !

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous parler du règlement intérieur de l'école…Comme les autres années, nous allons dans les premières semaines de la rentrée élire les professeurs siégeant au conseil d'administration…

(Nda : je sais, les dernières phrases sont un peu stupides, mais elles sont nécessaires ! Vous verrez bientôt pourquoi !)

La salle des professeurs était vide, Minerva était la seule à ne pas avoir cours dans cette plage horaire. Albus entra dans la salle, et sourit à sa jeune collègue !

-Alors, comment se passe votre première journée de cours ?

-Plutôt pas mal… Les troisièmes années sont sympathiques, je connais les parents de quelques élèves, ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch avant que je ne devienne capitaine de Griffondor !

-Tant mieux si tout se passe bien… Je voulais vous parlez de… de…enfin, vous savez, ce dont je vous ai parlé pendant l'entretien ?

Minerva se liquéfia sur place (pas d'idée déplacée Hobbes !èé) et sentit sa dernière heure arriver ! En fait non, la première d'une très longue lignée d'années, probablement, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. # Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté ces conditions !# Malgré tout, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et, en bonne griffondor qu'elle était, se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard, et lui roula une pelle qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Salazar Serpentard lui-même, et rougir de honte Helga Poufsouffle. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait, Dumbledore, n'ayant pu profiter de formes féminines depuis bon nombre d'années, profita de l'occasion qui se présentait à lui… Si bien que…

-ALBUS !

-MINERVA !

Quelques années plus tard, à l'époque des légendaires Maraudeurs…

-As-tu vu le comportement de la petite Evans et du jeune Potter, Albus ? On dirait nous dans nos premières années de couple !

-Ah bon ? Et en quoi ?

-Tu sais bien que je te détestais au départ !

-Et bien je ne m'en suis pas du tout rendu compte ! Tu m'as quand même sauté dessus dès le premier jour !

-Oui, mais c'était compris dans le contrat, non ? D'ailleurs j'ai bien fait d'accepter ce contrat quand même ! Je le trouvais vil et méprisable, mais maintenant je t'aime, et je ne regrette rien !

-Dis, mon amour, peut-on savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais, du contrat ! Tu sais, celui par lequel tu acceptais de me prendre comme professeur, à certaines conditions !

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y avait des conditions ? Albus fronça les sourcils et continua :

-Personne, à part Filius, ne savait quelles étaient les conditions pour ton embauche !

-Pourtant tout était clair : les sous-entendus, le pied, et même le premier jour ! J'ai trouvé que c'était un peu tôt, mais c'est ce jour là que j'ai réellement commencé à t'apprécier !

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! A quels sous-entendus fais-tu allusion ?

-Ben, tu sais, voyons ! S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à le dire, c'est suffisamment gênant comme cela !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, ce jour-là ! La seule condition d'embauche que j'avais posée, tu ne la savais pas, c'était que tu fasses partie du conseil d'administration ! Et rien d'autre ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Les yeux sombres de l'animagus s'ouvrirent en grand.

-D…Donc, j'ai couché avec toi pour… pour rien ?

-Tu…QUOI ! Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! Tu es vraiment complètement folle ? C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es précipité sur moi, le premier jour de cours ? Et moi qui voulais simplement te parler des élections…

-Mais, tu m'as parlé de ce que nous avions évoqué la veille !

-Oui, mais je parlais des élections de délégués !

-Glups !... Ce n'est pas grave ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous nous aimions maintenant !

Avec un sourire, elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, et déambula dans les couloirs. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide, et ne cessait de marmonner… Le jeune Potter et ses amis Black et Lupin qui passaient par là furent surpris d'entendre dans la bouche de leur respectable professeur de métamorphose un vocabulaire fleuri et imagé, et ne purent croire au nombre de positions qu'elle se reprochait d'avoir essayé avec leur directeur dans diverses salles du château.

Euh… Désolée ! J'ai trouvé une ou deux idées, encore… Mais si vous tenez à des couples en particulier, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de proposition !

Au fait, c'est un peu tard, mais mieux vaut ça que jamais : bonne année, et tous mes vœux ! Bisous, Mina


	8. Un ascenseur

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !** Désolée, c'est juste que samedi soir j'ai vu un épisode de La Fureur dans le Sang… Avec Robson Green… Ca dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Oui oui, c'est bien lui, le mec pas super beau mais sexy à souhait ! #Bâââveeeee !# Hum, reprenons nous… Mais d'abord, je crois qu'il faut que j'essuie le clavier…--' Excusez moi pour le retard, mais j'ai eu du boulot, j'ai posté pour mon autre fic, et là, et suis en VACANCES ! (mot béni entre tous ! lol) Donc normalement j'aurais dû poster avant, mais quoi, on peut bien être flemmard aussi dans la vie, nan ?

Disclaimer : Humpf, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée tordue… La chanson n'est pas géniale, et ce n'est pas ce que j'écoute habituellement, mais là, je trouvais que ça correspondait assez bien à ce que je voulais donner.

Merci pour les reviews, et bisous à tous… (arg, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai écrit des conneries pour même pas 10 lignes ! C'est grave docteur !)

**Chapitre 8 : Ascenseur.**

_Du plus loin qu'il m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été attirée par elle. Bien sûr, tellement intelligente, respectée, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, belle. Elle a été mon modèle à l'école, je suis entrée dans l'ordre pour elle. Toutes mes notes, c'était pour lui prouver que je pouvais être la meilleure. Et il y a eu lui, je l'aime énormément, d'un amour passionnel, mais elle reste mon… fantasme._

En retard, en retard ! Elle allait être en retard, en Kingsley serait furieux ! Elle serait renvoyée, sa mère aurait honte, et elle ne pourrait plus rien prouver. A moins qu'elle ne réussisse à atteindre la porte. Plus que deux mètres, un, la porte est déjà à moitié refermée, elle se précipite.

Elle est passée de justesse, mais la course pour atteindre les portes lui a donné trop d'élan, et elle ne s'arrête que lorsque sa tête a heurté quelque chose.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme  
Alors  
Les chiffres dansent _

_Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange _

En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur

POV Minerva.

Avec un sourire, je vois la silhouette de Nymphadora Tonks courir vers l'ascenseur dont les portes se referment. V'a-t-elle les passer ? J'ai un doute. Et pourtant, elle passe. Mais ne maîtrise pas son élan et vient s'écraser juste… contre ma poitrine. Elle se recule un peu, regarde où elle a atterrit, rougit violement. Puis elle lève les yeux vers moi avec une moue désolée, mais quand elle me reconnaît, son regard est tout autre. Elle sourit, bafouille un peu, mais elle reprend rapidement ses esprits, se redresse, et me souhaite le bonjour poliment. Elle se place juste à ma gauche.

Elle me regarde en coin, puis se jette sur moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, elle me plaque contre le mur. Ca y est, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et m'étouffent. Sa bouche s'éloigne et reprend son souffle. Ses joues sont rougies, mais je vois son visage se rapprocher et recommencer sa danse. Elle embrasse mes lèvres. Ses mains sur mes hanches m'encerclent, puis descendent et me touchent. Elle défait en partie ma robe, l'entrouvre juste de manière à dénuder mon cou et mes épaules. Ses lèvres purpurines glissent le long de ma clavicule gauche, et enfin descendent vers ma poitrine.

Ma robe la gène. Bien sûr, elle m'en débarrasse à moitié, cependant je sens que je ne vais pas la garder encore longtemps. Je ne crois pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Nymphadora Tonks, métamorphomage douée, membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Aurore reconnue et accessoirement petite amie de Remus Lupin est en train de m'attoucher. Et habilement, avec cela. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle relève la tête avec un sourire un peu pervers et me dit :

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce la ne fait que commencer, Professeur !

Je déglutis et elle s'agenouille au niveau de mes cuisses. Elle commence son oeuvre et je ne tarde pas à revoir le ciel, pourtant à l'un des derniers niveaux du Ministère de la Magie.

_Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage  
Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage_

Elle se met debout et m'aide à me rhabiller. En la regardant, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas l'air gênée plus que cela. Je lui demande si elle est habituée à faire des choses de la sorte. Elle s'approche tout contre mon oreille et son souffle chaud me donne le vertige.

-Pourquoi ? Seriez vous jalouse ? Elle rit. Non, je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, mais il faudra recommencer, Professeur !

Je rougis intensément, elle en profite pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Elle lâche mes lèvres et ma langue avant de sortir de l'ascenseur l'air passablement satisfait. Je la regarde s'éloigner en étant troublée. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

_  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur _

POV Tonks.

Elle a réussit à entrer. C'était moins une. Je me rappelle la dernière fois, c'était moi qui était en retard et qui avait dû courir. Je suis au fond de l'appareil, elle ne m'a pas vu.

-Bonjour, Professeur !

Elle me regarde d'un air effarée, puis se ressaisi, nous ne sommes pas seules, que pourrais-je lui faire ? J'échange un clin d'œil complice avec mon amant, et Remus se colle dans son dos alors que je m'approche. Le voyage n'est pas fini.

_  
J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment _

En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur…


	9. Divine!

Bisous à tous mes reviewers, et principalement à Haryherron, Tyto27 et le tit Hobbes, qui sont les co-fondateurs du FFFEEMM : les Fanatiques Fous Furieux de l'Eblouissante Ecossaise Minerva McGonagall ! C'est un fan club, vous l'aurez compris, et si vous souhaitez en faire partie, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ! Lol ! Bon, je suis désolée, je voulais écrire avant, mais je n'en ai réellement pas eu le temps : TPE, harcèlement de la part de mes camarades de classe pour les photos, bac blanc de français, découpage technique à rendre… Bref, les journées n'ont, comme dit mon père, que vingt quatre heures, ce qui est bien dommage !

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et non, je ne me fait pas plein de tune avec (d'ailleurs, entre nous, si je les possédais -pas de mauvais jeu de mots, je vous prie- je me demande ce que je ferai à écrire des histoires sur non ?).

**Chapitre 9 : Divine !**

Et non ! Elle s'était fait prendre au piège comme une débutante ! Mais à quoi avait elle pensé en n'écoutant pas Albus et en acquièçant à tout ce qu'IL disait ! Flitwic passait alors qu'elle continuait ses pensées macabres, constituées de coups bas et de vengeance onéreuse. Non, là, elle avait vraiment fait fort ! Certes, voir la jeune Wealsey déambuler dans les couloirs en se déhanchant de telle sorte aurait retourné n'importe qui, mais de là à oublier qu'elle discutait avec le directeur de Poudlard, il devait y avoir autre chose ! Et si Albus avait payé Weasley pour qu'elle passe précisément à ce moment là, et qu'il puisse ensuite lui faire accepter ce qu'il voulait ? C'est définitivement trop Serpendard pour Dumby ! Il lui avait peut-être jeté un sort ? Non, elle l'aurait senti ! Une potion, alors ? Hum… Pourquoi pas ! En parlant de potion, Severus avait l'air énervé, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer, encore ? Il est vrai que les cris provenant de la salle devant elle étaient effrayants ! Et à présent, plus personne n'était devant elle ! Léonide Bibine était entrée dans la salle, la prochaine fois, ce serait son tour ! Elle maudit une fois de plus son futur regretté directeur et se prépara psychologiquement. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, si ? Elle déglutit. Léonide venait tout juste de sortir en se tenant les côtes. Avait-elle mal, ou riait-elle ? Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux… Là n'était de toute façon pas la question. Non, la vrai question était : à quel point le sort qui m'oblige à me rendre dans cette salle est-il puissant ? Au moment où l'idée de fuir quelles que soient les conséquences, Albus ami attentionné (et prochainement regretté) et directeur serviable passa à côté d'elle :

-Bonjour, Minerva ! Etes vous prête ? C'est votre tour, il me semble ?

Minerva lui fit son plus beau regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, mais Dumby ne se laissa pas impressionner, il avait l'habitude, avec Rogue, de subir bien pire !

-Minerva, vous n'essayeriez pas de me faire peur, tout de même ? Allons, cela ne durera pas longtemps, vous êtes la dernière ! Et ne tentez pas de vous échapper, le sort qui vous relie à cette salle ne prendra fin que lorsque tout sera terminé ! Bien, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, allez-y !

-Beuh… oui.

De mauvaise grâce, l'animagus s'exécuta et entra dans la salle. Elle fit un pas et mit ses mains devant elle, afin de se diriger et d'éviter les potentiels obstacles. La pièce était tellement enfumée qu'elle ne voyait pas à un mètre devant elle.

-Mon Dieu, Sybille ! Comment faites-vous pour y voir quelque chose !

Une voix chaude lui répondit.

-Je vous en prie, entrez dans mon humble demeure !

-Humble ? Avec tous les objets clinquants que vous prônez on se croirait dans la taverne (vive le xérès ! lol !) d'Ali Baba !

Trébuchant sur ce qui lui sembla être un pouf, Minerva s'assit, distinguant la silhouette pour laquelle elle avait tant attendu devant cette maudite salle. Les bâtons d'encens se consumaient à une vitesse folle, et ils étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la salle.

-Vous êtes venue voir votre avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis venue parce qu'on m'a lancé un sort, et que je ne peux pas y remédier, Sybille, alors finissons en au plus vite s'il vous plait !

-Bien ! Je vois, je vois…

-Vous arrivez à voir quelque chose avec toute cette fumée,vous?

-Je vois une silhouette en face de vous !

-Ah, tient, vous aussi ?

-Je vois, je vois…Vous vous pressez contre elle et l'embrassez…

-Humpf, vraiment?

-Je vois, je vois… Vos deux corps tombent sur le sol ! Akeuf keuf keuf ! Arpfueh ! Hum !

-Sybille, je vois, je vois… Je vois que votre encens est en train d'enflammer les tentures près de la fenêtre ! Et que si on ne l'éteint pas rapidement, vous allez mourir suffoquée !

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva, lança un sort vers les tentures et retourna vers sa collègue. Laquelle semblait apparemment être en train d'enlever ses lourds châles, puis l'un de ses nombreux pulls.

-Vous allez mieux, Sybille ?

-Ca va aller, merci ! Reprenons où on en était !

-Eh ben ! C'est pas la gratitude qui vous étouffe !

La « voyante » ne parut pas l'avoir entendu et continua son monologue.

-Je vois, je vois… Vous retournez sur le passage d'une jeune fille… Je vois, vous la suivez des yeux… Elle se retourne elle aussi, vos regards se croisent…

-Pardon ?

Minerva interloquée se demanda si c'était possible. Etait-il réellement acceptable d'espérer que Sybille Trelawney puisse ne pas se tromper dans ses prédictions, pour une fois…

-Je vois, je vois… Elle va vers vous, vous prend dans ses bras, et vous emmène vers une salle… Dans cette salle, elle commence à vous déshabiller, et... Rhoo ! Minerva, vous nous en cachez, des choses !

Minerva resta un moment interdite, puis, comme la sorcière semblait se régaler des visions apparues dans sa boule de cristal, préféra cesser l'humiliation et l'empêcha de regarder davantage… En scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle se pressa contre son corps, et elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le sol…

Fin.

Hum, alors, votre avis ? Moi, je le trouve assez marrant, surtout si la suite se passe réellement… Lol, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ;p ! Laissez des reviews, peulai !

Bisous à tous, et à bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures chocolatée ! (Faut que j'arrête de regarder les dessins animés, le matin, ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge !)

Mina


End file.
